Catharsis of Eternity
by verbal acuity
Summary: HiyoKiri - Hiyoshi has his way with Kirihara on the street courts. Yukimura calls. Rikkai comes to his rescue - oneshot. close enough to smut.


**catharsis of eternity  
**by **with love - fred**  
**disclaimer**: I don't own prince of tennis, or hijou no tennis. and I hereby disclaim the title.  
**a/n**: halfway through this, my roleplay friend on aim decided that it was time to send me a burimyu video. now, I don't like bleach, but the video she sent me... mmm. tuti and kengo, I love you. though it's probably only because kengo was tezuka in more than limit st rudolph, and tuti was first cast oishi that I loved it, but... wow. it was amazing. and I spent a half-hour watching the video over and over again. it was the performance of "catharsis of eternity". hence my story name. leave me alone about it. I'm not creative. at all. XD;  
**warnings**: mmm... hiyoshi molesting kirihara. kirihara-uke. I like when he's uke, okay? and ooc-ness. I'm not used to writing this pairing... and I'm not used to forward!seme!hiyoshi. but kiri-uke is so cute. enjoi!

* * *

Hiyoshi wasn't exactly sure how it started, or why, but he knew that there was no way for either of them to go back. All he knew was that, from the moment he saw Kirihara Akaya on the street courts, playing against a wall -- and losing, at that -- he needed to do something. And it was all over from then on.

The moment they locked eyes, apple-green clashing with a honey-brown, they were frozen to the spot, Kirihara's tennis ball long forgotten, racquet dropped with a '_CLARK_' to the ground. Hiyoshi saw something in those eyes -- determination, was it? -- determinaton to win. The same determination that drove him everyday to try to beat Atobe Keigo and earn his rightful place as captain instead of get it just _because_ his team was graduating. Those green eyes held the same torment his own did, if not greater.

Hyoutei's second year wanted to break that determination.

He advanced on him, eyes narrowed, and determined to win -- to beat the violent brat before he had a chance of hurting him first. Those green eyes shone brightly in the dimming sunlight as the sun set around them. It was as if the light in his eyes were keeping everything bright around them, easy to see. But Hiyoshi knew better.

As the brown-haired boy got closer, Rikkai's 'baby' backed up, if only slightly. He'd seen Hiyoshi Wakashi barely a handful of times. And all those times, the boy was muttering about how he'd beat his senpai-tachi -- Gekokujou or whatever. He didn't care. What did the boy want with him now? Kirihara didn't have time for some smite from a rich brat. He didn't care at all about Hyoutei Gakuen and their arrogance. He had his own senpai-tachi to beat.

"Get the hell out of here, Hyoutei's Pet," the ebony-haired boy growled and bent down to pick his racquet back up, but before his fingers even grazed the griptape, he found himself standing straight up again, back pressed hard into the wall he was playing against. What.the._fuck_ just happened? "Hey! You little shit! Let me --" His Rikkai track jacket was unzipped and removed, effectively stopping anything he'd be saying. Hiyoshi smirked at the new-found silence. This was much better.

Once the jacket was removed, the Junior Ace was turned to face the wall, sleeves of his _own fucking tennis jacket_ tying his wrists together tightly, ceasing the struggles that the Hyoutei player knew would come.

"What the fuck are you doing! Let me go, asshole!" He knew that his foul mouth would earn him laps from Sanada-fukubuchou, but the prissy bitch wasn't around, and even if he was, it wasn't Kirihara's fault that he was cursing. _He was being fucking raped here!_ By someone from Hyoutei, nonetheless. Since when did they bother with someone not of their kind -- rich, bitchy, narcissists? Since when did someone look the other way at _Kirihara Akaya_?

"Keep quiet, Kirihara," Hiyoshi growled, eyed narrowing. He never knew the baby of Rikkai to be such a whiner. He must have learned from Sanada. And that foul _mouth_... that had to be Niou's doing. He knew of Niou, after all, since Shishido-senpai had a tendency of sulking about how that-bastard-Niou-fucked-me-over. All the fucking time. Gekidasa.

At the order, the boy without the advantage growled too, squirming beneath the other boy. He was Kirihara Akaya and he didn't lose like this. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Lifting his foot up, he kicked, taking out the slightly taller boy's ankle and sending him to the ground with a yelp. Smirking, the apple-eyed boy loomed over the fallen mushroom. His arms were still bound, but it didn't take away from his menacing look.

"Tell me to keep fucking quiet, huh? How about you, asshole? Tying me the fuck up... what the hell did I do to you!"

They were both lucky that no one was around the tennis courts at that time in the evening, otherwise, they would have been in trouble. If someone watched Hiyoshi try to rape another _boy_ like that, they both would have gone down and their teams would never have been left alone by the press even more than they already weren't. Fuck. Hiyoshi could be stupid sometimes.

The brown-haired boy smirked and tugged at the other boy's ankle, sending him down to straddle Hiyoshi's waist. Kirihara hissed at the sudden heat in his knees from landing on the cement like that. The little shit from Hyoutei didn't even _try_ to be gentle there. Fucker.

Before he could speak his mind and yell at him for it, a hand was on the back of his neck, and pulling him down to smash into the warm, smirking lips of the boy beneath him. He struggled to pull away, but unfortunately, having hands tied up provided no leverage for such activities and he was stuck right.where.he.was. His eyes widened for a moment, but soon closed when he felt a tongue enter his mouth. He never knew that it'd feel so good.

While Kirihara was distracted by the tongue in his mouth, Hiyoshi rolled them over, making sure not to apply too much pressure to the boy's stomach and chest because it would have hurt Rikkai's future captain's arms. He couldn't have that. They'd one day be buchou versus buchou. And Kirihara would look back on this day and realize... that Hiyoshi Wakashi was better than him at one point.

Hiyoshi smirked at the thought and slid them slightly, out of any light overhead the courts and slowly began to pull the white tennis shorts down from the bound boy's obsidian thighs, all the while still distracting him.

Kirihara groaned into the other's mouth as he realized what was happening. He actually considered biting the mushroom-head's tongue, but one thing made him rethink that -- he was in Hiyoshi's hands, unable to move thanks to his own regulars jacket. The irony of the situation was too grand.

Finally, Hiyoshi pulled away and eyed his work, a panting and flushed half-naked Kirihara Akaya beneath him, glaring daggers. He liked being in control. But he didn't want to go _all_ the way with him. Something about the poor boy's innocence, though he was sure his Rikkai senpai-tachi were a little less willing to preserve that innocence. After all, they left the boy alone on a street court at night. And to think, he was the baby of the team! Where was his usual babysitter?

Besides, they _were_ on the street courts. In the open. Where _anyone_ could see.

Then there was a sound. A muffled sound from underneath him. Kirihara? No. When he looked down, the boy's teeth were biting hard into his bottom lip, eyeing his discarded shorts. Oh. Mobile. He recognized the song: Hijou no Tennis. Figures the brat would use _that_.

He reached over and grabbed the shorts, pulling out the little blood red mobile. The name on the screen said 'Buchou'. He smirked and flipped it open, only to hear, "Akaya, where are you? Jackal said that you ran away from him. We're all worried. Tell me where you are." The tone of voice said 'If you don't tell me right now where you are, you're in for something a little more than laps'.

"I'm not Kirihara," Hiyoshi replied, resting himself on his captive's pelvis.

The slightly smaller boy groaned. "Hiyoshi, untie --" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"If you're not Akaya, then where" -- he heard a pause from Yukimura's end just after Kirihara spoke -- "Was that Akaya?"

Kirihara squirmed again. The Hyoutei regular applied more pressure on the green-eyed boy, keeping him still. "Yes, that was, Yukimura-san. He's right here with me." He covered the mouthpiece and leaned down to whisper into Kirihara's ear, "Keep quiet," then spoke into the phone again. "He's a little busy. I'm afraid he can't speak on the phone right now. But you're welcome to come get him. I'm sure he'd like that."

Turning his head quickly, the hand fell from Kirihara's mouth, and he growled, making damn sure to yell before the phone was hung up. "You little bastard! Untie me! Buchou... Help me!" He almost cried. But Junior Aces didn't cry. Nope.

"Street courts," Hiyoshi said once more into the phone. "Gekokujou." Then he hung up on Rikkai's worried captain.

--

Yukimura's eyes narrowed and he gripped tightly to the mobile in his hand. From what he heard, Hiyoshi from Hyoutei had Rikkai's youngest... tied up. He'd never heard their little baby that... desperate for help. Usually he'd get mad if someone helped him. But now... Hiyoshi must be doing something pretty bad.

Next to him, Sanada asked, "Yukimura, what is it?"

"A Hyoutei second year... has Akaya tied up at the street courts," he said gravely, finally flipping the phone closed. "We need to go get him, Sanada."

Sanada sighed. "Call Niou and Yanagi. They should know where we're going, since they're looking for him, too." Yagyuu was with Niou, and Yanagi was searching alone. Yukimura and Sanada just ended up together. "Call, then we can go."

Yukimura flipped his phone open, scrolled to Niou's name, and called.

"Yooo," he heard on the other line. He smiled at the trickster's voice for a moment, then sobered up.

"Niou, Hiyoshi Wakashi of Hyoutei has Akaya at the street courts. How fast can you and Yagyuu get there?" He heard a snicker, a few muffled words, and then an affirmation.

"Aye, aye, buchou!" He could basically _hear_ the smirk on Niou's features. "We're a few minutes away. I told ya we should'a looked there, Yaaagyuu." And they hung up. Yukimura smiled and dialed for the data player's number.

A few minutes later, and everyone was on their way to the street courts.

--

Niou and Yagyuu got there first. Unfortunately.

"Hey, you, brat! Over there! What the hell are ya -- oh." He turned to see Yagyuu's reaction and found a faint blush on his doubles partner's features. He smirked. He liked that. He didn't want to even stop what the other second year was doing to his favorite kouhai now. But Yukimura would kill him...

Groaning, he entered the courts through the fence and approached them, an almost fidgeting Yagyuu close behind. The brown-haired boy visibly lifted his head from a very heated lip-lock with Kirihara. They were both panting.

"You're... not Yukimura-san," he said, and ground his hips into the other boy's roughly, keeping him from saying anything to his senpai. He so badly wanted to just remove his own pants and fuck him senseless. But there was no doing that now. The older Rikkai regulars would murder him where he was for tainting their 'baby'.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to ruin your fun. You're lucky I'm not Yukimura. He'd kill you if he saw this, puuurii." The trickster smirked and tilted his head to see his kouhai a little better. "You look pretty cute exposed, bratling. Should do this more often." Yagyuu quietly chastised him for saying such things, then turned away, unable to look anymore. "Ah, what's wrong, _Yaaagyuu_?" Niou was having too much fun with this.

Finally, Kirihara spoke. "Yagyuu-senpai..." he knew Yagyuu would have _some_ remorse, so he tried at least. "I don't want to be here anymore... Help!"

Hiyoshi just leaned right back down and silenced him with a kiss, fingers tugging hard on the ebony curls. His hips went back to work and, finally, he removed his own shorts and wetted his own fingers with the swollen mouth once he broke the kiss. That was when Yagyuu decided it was time for it to end and stepped forward. But Niou stopped him.

"No, Yagyuu, watch. It looks fun," he said with a smirk, and Yagyuu glared at him.

Hiyoshi slipped a finger inside the tight opening. He was a little shocked to find it tight like he'd never been penetrated before... after all, he had senpai-tachi like Niou Masaharu. "You've never..." he said, but trailed off and turned to face the trickster that his Shishido-senpai always complained about. Niou shook his head, then finally turned away. Something in him didn't want Hiyoshi to be the one to taint Kirihara. His kouhai was _his_ to taint.

"...Stop," he said, eyes narrowed. He repeated the word as he heard a pained moan from the devil Ace as the second finger entered him. "You little shit, I said stop!" And he grabbed Hiyoshi's wrist and tugged the boy away from Kirihara, only to see unshed tears in the bright green eyes.

Hyoutei's future captain groaned when he landed on his butt on the cement. "Hey. He needs to know that when we're both buchou, I will beat him. Gekokujou."

"Is that what this is all about, mushroom-head? Beating him?" the trickster asked as his partned untied the smaller, trembling boy. "Then beat him on the courts _in tennis_. Not on the courts like... this."

Hiyoshi opened his mouth, but before he could get a word in, Yanagi, Yukimura, and Sanada entered the courts, staring in awe as Yagyuu handed Kirihara his discarded shorts. "What... happened here?" Yukimura asked, giving Niou a wary look, then watched his little kouhai slide his shorts on slowly, moaning in pain at every movement his arms made. Having your arms tied behind your back wasn't comfortable.

"I wasn't aware Hyoutei was like this," Rikkai's captain said after Niou explained. Yanagi scribbled into his notebook muttering 'Ii data' here and there. Sanada 'TARUNDORU'd everyone who tried to speak out of turn. Yagyuu fiddled with his glasses. And Niou sat with Kirihara in his lap. He petted the smaller boy's hair, coaxing him into sleep. No one was able to get a hold of Jackal or Marui at this point.

"Just why did you do this, again?" Sanada asked, and was awarded with only a 'Gekokujou'. The fukubuchou wanted to slap him right then. But he'd have a whiny bitch rich team after him for it. And he didn't care for the drama.

"You're such an asshole, Piyo-butt," Kirihara muttered against his silver-haired senpai's chest, nuzzling into it. Yukimura had to smile at that. "I never did anything to you... 'Gekokujou' my ass, idiot." Later on, he'd have to be scolded for his foul mouth. But now wasn't the best of times.

"Piyo... butt?" Niou asked. Hiyoshi growled. "Heh, testy bitch. You're not cut out for this. Go home and go back to being a pet for the rich bitches." And he stood up, Kirihara in his arms. "Come on, brat. I'll take you home." He decided to leave out the 'and possibly molest you because that show was really fucking hot'.

"...Gekokujou daa."

Hiyoshi didn't much like being called a 'bitch'. But eventually he'd get back to the Junior Ace and there'd be no interruptions. He wanted to break that determination, and that was that. Hyoutei had to be the best team. **x** **owari**

**--**

**omake** **x** "Piyo-chaaan..." the new Rikkai captain whined as the fingers petting his hair got rougher. "You used to be so mean to me... and you're starting again. Why?"

The now-Hyoutei-captain rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the boy in his lap's own, tongue entering the warm cavern almost immediately. The green-apple eyes closed and he moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around the other's slender neck, clinging tight. Then the kiss broke, and Hiyoshi smirked as the boy panted.

"Was that better?" At the silent nod, he kissed him again, hands exploring the body as he maneuvered them both so that Kirihara was below him on the couch.

When Hiyoshi Wakashi had told himself that he'd break Kirihara Akaya's determination, he didn't intend on falling for the Rikkai brat after their first match together as captains. That time on the court, there were no phone calls, no trickster to stop them. And Hiyoshi preferred it that way, when he had those bright green eyes looking only at him.

* * *

**end a/n**: I admit that this story was total crap. sorry for that. but review anyway? I'd like to know what you didn't like about it. so I can... you know. make sure not to do it again in future stories. thanks.

please review.

(there's still that poll on my page, not that anyone cares, though. just thought I'd mention.)


End file.
